


Another Child

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another child....an infant boy, is thrown into the Underground and is found and adopted by Asgore and Toriel.Years later, the boy, now 15, begins to unravel the truth about his family, as he attempts to track down his father....Asgore with the help of two skeleton brothers!





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An infant falls down and is adopted by two royal parents, before all hell breaks lose.

“It came from over here!” Asriel shouted as he heard the loud crying of a human infant, as both he and his sibling, Chara found the infant on its back on top of some golden flowers, screaming its head off.

 

The child was injured, having its entire arm bent backwards from the fall, and a note tied to its chest.

 

This child was no older than 2 and had hurt itself on the fall, as it seemed to cry in pure pain. Asriel picked up the child, comforting it as best he could

 

"We should take him to mom! He doesn't look so good!" He told Chara, who smiled in response.

 

As Asriel carried and cooed the now semi-calmer infant to his parents, Toriel and Asgore, the two were shocked upon seeing the infant in their son's arms as it had nearly been killed by the fall, its arm requiring all the healing magic Toriel and Asgore could manage, as well as a few joints needing to be popped back in by Asgore, to which the infant screamed so loud the entire underground might as well have heard it.

 

Once the infant was healed, the two parents noticed how underweight it was, its ribs poking out and it being much paler than Chara, the two found all the food they could and began to mash it up enough so the infant wouldn’t choke.

 

As they did this, Chara and Asriel studied the child, now resting on Asgore’s throne.

 

“He’s so small!” Asriel said, entranced by the thought of a human that young falling down and potentially becoming his younger brother.

 

“Yes, he certainly is….delicate.” Chara laughed to themselves as they continued to watch the infant stretch its tiny arms out and yawn, their mind full of malicious intent.

 

“Chara….do you think he has any parents up on the surface?” Asriel said, now looking at his older sibling with concern

 

“Of course they had parents you idiot. But now? No one cares about them, same with me.” Chara smiled a wicked smile at their brother, causing Asriel to giggle and smile back.

 

“What are you talking about silly? Of course we care about you!” Asriel said, embracing his older sibling with a hug, only to be thrown onto the ground by Chara

 

“Don’t touch me.” Chara warned with a glare, causing Asriel to back off, clearly afraid of his sibling's wrath.

 

Generally speaking, Chara hated Asriel, as he was no more of a puppet to them as the rest of the underground was….disposable trash that might one day be useful.

 

Asriel however, was none the wiser always loving Chara as best he could, despite all evidence showing Chara’s lack of care or concern for their brother, Asriel still would sacrifice anything for his older sibling.

 

As Toriel and Asgore returned with semi-liquid food, Chara and Asriel backed away, not wanting to get in their parents way.

 

After the child was fed, Toriel began to learn many things about the child.

 

First, it was a boy

 

Second, he had light blonde hair that was growing longer than she thought human hair could.

 

Lastly, he was an incredibly neglected child, as he seemed to be incredibly light and could be picked up easily with one hand.

 

“There’s a note on the front.” Asgore pointed out as the infant began to fall asleep.

 

Toriel untied the note from the child and began to read it and well…

 

…. She never told him just what it said specifically, only that it made her and Asgore cry, and that the final sentence was.

 

“Do what you want with him, he’s worthless to us now.”

 

As Asriel’s parents began to sob, Chara took him aside.

 

“You know why their crying right?” Asriel shook his head, confused.

 

“Because….this infant, well….he’s worthless to the humans, similar to monsters….but trust me Asriel, I will never let you be considered worthless.” Chara winked at Asriel, their face still having a… rather creepy smile.

 

“He needs a family!” Asriel said with a grin

 

“And…” He turned to his parents who had calmed down

 

“We could be his family!”

 

Toriel and Asgore looked at each other with concerned faces, then at the infant, who was still asleep on Asgore’s throne.

 

“Tori….what should we do.” Asgore said, observing the infant as he scratched his beard.

 

Toriel then picked up the sleeping child with one hand, smiling at him, for he was….rather cute despite being so sickly looking.

 

“I think….” She said, nuzzling the boy with her nose, making him giggle in his sleep.

 

“he needs a name, how about….. Thomas?” She looked at Asgore with a wide grin, who responded by looking down, thinking.

 

“Thomas….? It’s a very human name.” Asgore chuckled to himself, for no monster was ever named Thomas, and the name itself didn’t sound like it was from the underground, still… it was a cute name….and it was unique.

 

Asgore looked at his wife, still coddling the child as though it were her own.

 

“Thomas, It sounds wonderful…. but does that mean?”

 

“Yes, Gorey, please…. he needs a family! And… Chara, well they could do well to have another human around, even if he’s….well, younger.” Toriel smiled as Thomas woke from his slumber.

 

“Can I see him…?” Asgore asked as Toriel handed Thomas over to him.

 

It surprised Asgore almost immediately how small and light this child was, as when Asriel was a baby, he was double the weight of this child…. to think that someone could neglect someone this young…. it made Asgore sick.

 

He shuddered to think what could have happened had Thomas not been found.

 

“Thomas….. Dreemur? Yes that has a nice ring to it.” He laughed as he hoisted Thomas up into the air.

 

“Thomas Dreemur, as king of the underground I officially welcome you to our family.” He laughed as Asriel and Toriel celebrated, Chara not changing their expression in the slightest.

 

“Little brother!” Asriel cheered as Asgore handed Thomas to him carefully making sure not to drop him.

 

“Welcome Thomas Dreemur! It’ll be great! We’ll all take care of you and I can teach you about magic, and the underground!”

Thomas responded to this by petting Asriel’s ears causing the goat boy to giggle, then yelp when the little child pulled on them, causing Toriel and Asgore to laugh.

 

“I would keep your ears away from him son! You used to do the same with mine.” Asgore smiled as Asriel quickly handed Thomas back to him, rubbing his ears in pain the smile not leaving his face.

 

“Now… Asriel and Chara, we need to….bathe and find a place for Thomas to sleep…so you two should play outside for a while..while me, and your mother figure this out.” Asgore smiled as he and Toriel both turned and walked out of the Throne room, Thomas in hand.

 

Chara then took Asriel aside, their face had contorted into a scowl, as they walked into the judgement hall.

 

Chara hated this new child with all of their heart, Thomas could easily ruin the plans, especially if Asriel grew attached to him.

 

“Asriel….this changes nothing….he is worthless! Trash! Once mom and dad start taking care of him they’ll cast us aside.”

 

Asriel frowned at this, his little brother was worthless? What? He nodded at Chara but said nothing, just continuing to walk down the hall.

 

After a few minutes of silent walking, Chara spoke up.

 

“Do you want to see the surface?” They asked with a smile so wide it made Asriel uncomfortable.

 

“Um….yes?” Asriel responded with a curious look.

 

“Good….then we’re going to need buttercups.” Chara said, with a insidious look in their eyes.

 

 

 

The next few weeks….

 

….well they were some of the worst of Toriel and Asgore’s lives, as Thomas’s siblings had both died, despite this, Toriel never told him what happened or even who Asriel and Chara were…..

 

Still….the arguments….the crying…all of it Toriel remembered, as well as what she did after her husband declared war on the humans…..

 

…. A few days after Asriel’s death and Asgore’s declaration of war, Toriel, in the middle of the night, took Thomas from his bed, and ran far away, to the ruins, to her old home….

 

…. Asgore searched for his son and wife frantically, he had every guard from New Home all the way to Snowdin search for his lost son, but every time…. they came up empty.

 

Eventually, the monsters forgot about Toriel and no one knew of Thomas, as both Toriel and Asgore kept him hidden away from the others.

 

Years passed…. Thomas grew, Toriel taught him how to read and write and even how to cast fire magic! As the years passed more and more monsters began to come near the old home, so Toriel started to teach Thomas how to FIGHT, as the years continued to pass he learned more and more about magic and by 10 he could easily cast it without any difficulties, it was also around this time that he began to explore more of the Ruins….

 

Toriel often lectured Thomas on leaving the Ruins and how the outside world would certainly kill him, to which he believed every word.

 

Eventually, after a few more years Thomas was now 15 and could read, write, do math, and knew ever 110 facts about snails!

 

He also was now a master of fire magic, Toriel patted herself on the back for it as he could cast and throw fireballs in less than a second.

 

The way he fought, however, was what made Toriel incredibly nervous, as even now he still was a lot lighter than many other monsters, and although he was muscular (thanks to Toriel’s training) he still had a small frame. On top of that, as a human, he preferred to use more Physical attacks such as punches and kicks instead of pure magic.

 

He would often combine the two, like how a rocket would use combustion to go faster, he would do the same with his fire magic to increase the speed of his punches and kicks, he also at times would just launch himself at the enemy like a missile! Dealing incredibly devastating damage to both him and his opponent.

In general, he seemed to be like a machine gun with his attacks, focusing on speed and accuracy; for while Toriel could hit an enemy with her fire 3 or 4 times, he could hit at least 20 or more times in a row.

 

Despite this, he lacked a lot of finesse in his fighting and fought like an animal most of the time, never really using a tactic or strategy and instead just thrown attack after attack at his opponents, often overextending himself and putting himself into danger just to get another attack in.

 

The main problem, however, was his defense, luckily he didn’t die in one hit, but because of his smaller frame he couldn’t afford to get hit very often and when grabbed or put into stasis, he would thrash and thrash around until either he or his opponent exhausted themselves.

 

All in all he seemed to be like a glass lighting bolt, incredibly fast and dangerous, but very easy to break if hit too many times. Thankfully Toriel also taught him healing magic, which he used very often.

 

Despite all of these cracks in his combat ability, he likely was the most dangerous person in the Ruins and Toriel was thankful he had no intention of hurting anyone who didn’t deserve it.

 

Thomas himself had been underground ever since he was 2 and had lived amongst the monsters as if he were one, but still….nothing made sense to him, was the world outside the Ruins really so bad? Why were there no humans? Who were his real parents? All of these questions filled his mind most days and every attempt to get Toriel to let him leave the Ruins ended in the same lecture.

 

He was still happy however, as Toriel was one of the greatest mothers anyone could ever ask for, caring to his every whim he often felt spoiled for having a mother as loving as her.

 

And as confused as he may have been about his situation underground, he was still happy.


	2. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a particularly nice day out, Thomas decides to go for a walk outside, while on the walk, he speaks to a little talking flower, who reveals many hidden truths about Thomas's adoptive family.

It was a nice day out, as the Ruins had been buzzing with activity all week, Thomas decided that today was a good day to go for a walk, as he began to get dressed, all his clothes being either yellow shirts or blue pants. (That Toriel herself sewed for him), he brushed his hair which was growing down to his shoulders again, and he left his room to greet his mother who was baking a cinnamon pie for breakfast.

 

“Morning mom!” He smiled as his mother smiled back

 

“Good morning Thomas! How did you sleep?” She asked as she set the pie down on the table for it to cool.

 

“I slept okay, how did you sleep?”

 

“Just fine… It’s a nice day out today.”

 

Toriel then walked from the table over to her reading chair, picking out a book from her massive shelf, put her glasses on, and started to read.

 

“I think I might go on a walk today if you're okay with that.”

 

Toriel’s face went from happy to concerned as she put her book down.

 

“A walk? Where?” She asked while looking Thomas right in the eyes.

 

“Just around the ruins…I don’t think the Froggits or Whimsuns will be much of a threat.” He laughed while Toriel still carried a concerned look

 

“All right… but take your cell phone with you! And please... eat something before you leave.” She gestured to the pie sitting on the table.

 

After eating one slice of pie and making sure he had his phone, Thomas walked and walked throughout the Ruins, exploring every nook and cranny and navigating the puzzles all set up throughout the ruins.

 

Eventually, he arrived at the entrance and sat on the steps, taking in all the beautiful sights around him.

 

Then… he heard a voice.

 

“Howdy!” Something high pitched said off in the distance.

 

Thomas, confused, rubbed his eyes, maybe he was just hallucinating, or the wind sounded like a voice, as no one ever came to the entrance before!

 

“Come over here!” It beckoned him towards it.

 

Nope. Not a dream.

 

He followed the voice until he came upon a dark room, with only a little bit of light in the middle of the room, where he saw a bright yellow flower, bobbing up and down with the biggest grin on its face.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey….Flowey the Flower!” It said with a giggle.

 

Flowey….was rather shocked to have seen a human already in the Ruins, fortunately, he had been playing the game long enough that he knew that there was more than one spot in the mountain for a human to fall in, although something about this one looked….vaguely familiar.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked with a grin, maybe he had met and killed this human once before? Its SOUL resembled Chara’s, but it emitted a white Aura, which he had only seen one other time….

 

Thomas in return had no idea how to react to this weird flower, it seemed friendly, but at the same time, it was in an incredibly ominous looking room.

 

“Um…T…Thomas” The human said with a nervous expression, why was this the first time he had ever seen or heard of this flower? Something wasn’t adding up…

 

Flowey’s eyes widened once he heard the answer…..

 

Thomas? His….no….Asriel’s baby brother?!  
  
He was alive?!  
  
HOW?!  


No…it couldn’t have been…. but…. then again…..

 

  
Flowey’s expression must have been visible, because a few seconds after answering, Thomas spoke up.

 

“Is something wrong?” He nervously asked.

 

“T…Thomas? Did you say…. Thomas?” The flower looked at Thomas with a wide-eyed stare, as if he were talking to a ghost.

 

“Yeah…. do I know you?”

 

IT WAS HIM!

 

The old hag must have taken him with her when she fled to the Ruins! That’s why he never saw him when he was with Asgore!

 

Flowey’s shocked expression turned into one of genuine happiness….? It’d been so long since he found someone who reminded him of his old life….but now….Thomas, his little baby brother, was alive and well!

  


“Baby Brother!” He cheered as vines wrapped around Thomas’s legs and arms, and hoisted him up into the air.

 

“What the hell?!” He thrashed for a few moments as Flowey giggled.

 

“Lemmie get a good look at you! It’s been so long!”

 

Flowey then grew at least twenty more feet, and towered over Thomas, studying him as Thomas continued to thrash.

 

“You're still as light as ever! Although I have to admit, you do look good! Not as sickly or pale as you used to look.”

 

Thomas was so confused by all this… who the hell was this flower? Why did it call him it’s brother? Maybe it was deranged, either way, he continued to thrash and thrash causing the flower to giggle even more.

 

“And you certainly are more of a fighter! I don’t think anyone’s thrashed for this long!”

 

Eventually, Thomas ran out of breath trying to escape.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” He shouted while simultaneously coughing from exhaustion.

 

This… wasn’t the reaction Flowey was expecting from his little brother, did he not recognize him? That would make sense as the last time Thomas saw him, well he wasn’t exactly a flower.

 

“Awww you don’t recognize me?” Flowey pouted, still hoisting Thomas up in the air with his vines.

 

“Well, let’s try a different name…. It’s me….Asriel” Flowey’s face then morphed to form Asriel’s face.

 

Thomas’s expression still was of pure confusion, who the hell was Asriel? Was Flowey mixing up him and some other monster?

 

“I.. still don’t know who you are…” Thomas explained.

 

Flowey’s face then turned from a smile to…. one of disappointment. How could Thomas not recognize his own brother, was he stupid? Or did…Toriel?

 

Ah…that would make sense as to why he didn’t know of Asriel, the memories might’ve been too painful for poor little Toriel to handle!

 

Ha!

 

Flowey was so preoccupied with his thoughts he neglected to see the fireball melt his vines off, dropping his little brother to the ground.

 

 

“Awww, how cute!” Flowey laughed as two more vines attempted to grab Thomas’s legs only to be melted by two more fireballs.

 

“I can see mom taught you how to cast fire! That’s a good skill.” He laughed as his bullets surrounded Thomas.

  


“But fire won’t be able to save you every-time!”

 

Thomas then used his fire magic to rocket himself up into the air, surprising Flowey, his little brother could think on his toes! Interesting…

 

As Thomas landed back on the ground Flowey discarded his bullets and made himself back to his normal size

 

“Relax Thomas, I won’t hurt you…yet.” Flowey winked as Thomas raised his fists, now ready to fight!

 

“I actually think you need a refresher on your history….go ask mom, who is Chara and who is Asriel?” 

 

Flowey laughed at the thought of Toriel breaking down and sobbing at the mere mention of those two names, absolutely pathetic!

 

“I…I don’t understand..” Thomas said, lowering his fists, what did this flower want with him? Who the hell were Asriel and Chara? And why did it keep calling Toriel mom?

 

"Hahaha! Yeah, you sure do look confused, I guess based on what Asgore did, she must have never told you!"

 

"As..gore?" Thomas said with a blank, confused stare.

 

“Oh…you poor thing….I’m guessing mom never even told you about your dad did she?” Flowey’s face contorted into a demented, malicious smile.

 

“Wait….dad?…wha..”

 

“Your father….little brother, is king of the underground!”

 

 

Thomas was taken aback by this last statement, much to Flowey’s delight! He enjoyed seeing his brother/new playmate confused.

 

“Hehe! You should probably go talk to mom about this!” The Flower laughed as he began to sink back into the ground

 

“I’ll be watching!” Flowey laughed as he fully sank into the ground.

 

Thomas then turned around, and ran back home.

  


Thomas could have easily just been another toy for Flowey to break, as most monsters were. However, Thomas was human and the closest thing to Chara he could ever have! Maybe….he could get his little brother to kill everyone! That sure would be fun!

 

Flowey laughed to himself as he traveled throughout the soil of the Ruins, waiting to hear the fight that was about to happen! Maybe he would kill Toriel? Or maybe he would accidentally step on Whimsum? Anything would excite Flowey as for the first time, he felt excited! Like he had a reason to keep playing! Thomas…well…he was no Chara, but he could be suitable replacement!

 

As Thomas ran, a million thoughts shot through his head, he had a brother? Who was Chara? He also had a father? Where is he? Is he really the king?

  
He needed answers, and he needed them right now!

 

As he got home, he saw Toriel in her chair, reading what was now the 8th book today.

 

“Hey, mom.” He greeted her, causing her to look up and smile at him.

 

“Hello, Thomas! How was the walk?”

  


“It was…okay.”

 

Thomas shifted uncomfortably, causing Toriel’s face to switch from happy to worried.

 

“Are you okay? You seem…upset.” She then walked over to him, knelt down, and place her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah….I’m fine….I just have a weird question to ask.” Thomas said with a strange tone of voice.

 

Toriel’s face became more worried with every word Thomas spoke, he wasn’t good at hiding his emotions, especially from his mother.

 

As Thomas struggled to find the right words to the question, Toriel looked down at his feet.

 

“Is that…sap on your shoes? What exactly were you doing outside?” She asked, pointing to his shoes, which did indeed have sap on them, likely from Flowey’s vines.

 

“Mom….I….met…I met this talking flower….and….”

 

Toriel’s face went grim as soon as she heard the words “talking flower”, she knew of Flowey, at least, his evil nature, and she despised him for it, ironically not knowing it was really her son, trapped in a body without a SOUL.

 

“and….he said that I had a brother, named Asriel? And a father, named Asgore? Is…is that true.”

 

Toriel’s eyes widened with shock at this question, how… .. how did the flower, or for that matter, Thomas figure out who Asriel was?

  


She quickly changed her expression to one of confusion and attempted to fake a confused reaction.

 

“A brother…? No no, I remember you falling down here and me raising you as my only son.” Her attempt a lying failed miserably as Thomas just frowned at this answer.

 

“Okay….well did I ever have a fath….”

 

Toriel cut him off

  


“Listen,Thomas…I swear to you that the only person who ever raised you,is me.” She smiled at him and gave him a rather forceful hug.

 

“Now…I…I don’t want you speaking to that Flower any more! Is that clear? He’s delusional and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” She said with a stern voice

 

“Yes, mom.” Thomas said

 

“Now…I don’t know about you, but I think it’s time for bed!”

 

“Bed….but it’s only.”

 

“No no, I’m quite sure it’s your bedtime!” She said,pushing him to his room. Her smile never leaving her face

 

“Um, goodnight?” Thomas said

 

“Goodnight son, sweet dreams!” She said, patting his head before speed walking back to the living room.

 

 

The next morning, Thomas woke up to the sound of whispering outside only to see Flowey outside with a frown on his face.

 

“Little brother, come behind the house.” The flower hissed, clearly mad at last nights events.

 

 

checking to make sure Toriel was still asleep, once he confirmed she was, he quietly snuck outside and went behind the house.

 

“Boy….last night sure was disappointing!” The Flower whined as Thomas yawned and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Yeah….she didn’t answer any of my questions….strange.” Thomas said, as Flowey rolled his eyes.

 

 

Last night was probably the most anti-climactic thing Flowey could have ever wanted, he was at least expecting an argument! Toriel…however, wasn’t going to be so upfront about things, meaning Thomas would have to figure out the truth on his own.

 

 

“I think…instead of asking her again, you force her to tell you! Argue with her instead of just accepting defeat! And if she lies again, leave the Ruins, go out on your own, find dad on your own if she won’t be any help.” Flowey sighed as if talking to another idiot, but Thomas was human! There was no way he could be like those other idiots!

 

“Leave the Ruins? But she said….”

 

 

“She said what? ‘the world outside of here is dangerous my child’” Flowey morphed his face into Toriel’s, making Thomas creeped out. “Bah! She’s just a coward, running away and hiding from her problems! But you….oh no, you’re smart! You can get to Asgore no problem!” Flowey giggled as he patted his younger brothers back with a vine.

 

Thomas shook his head, angered that the flower talked about his mother this way

 

“But what if….”

 

“But nothing! If she tries to stop you, well I guess you’ll have no choice but to fight her over leaving! Oh, what fun that will be! And if she doesn’t let you pass no matter what, maybe you’ll kill her!” 

 

Flowey cackled as he thought of the old hag dying to her own son.  


 

“Kill her?! I don’t…” Thomas started to shout before being shushed by Flowey pushing his vine against his lips.

 

“I’m not saying you have to kill her…but….think about it, she’s lied to you about me, Chara, and Asgore, your dad…so she may be irredeemable.” He winked as Thomas shot him a look of pure disgust.

 

“Look…I’m not saying you have to kill her, she may not even be awake yet, and if you manage to leave without her knowing, great! But…at least try to exit the Ruins…for me.”

  
This was a lie of course, as Flowey knew Toriel would be awake before Thomas left, regardless, he knew Thomas was considering his words, which was all he needed.

 

“Okay Flowey, or Asriel….I’ll leave, for you and dad.” Thomas said with a small smile.

 

“Great! Now hurry down to the door before mom wakes up! And don’t forget, I’ll be watching!” Flowey laughed as he sank into the ground.

 

Thomas turned and quickly snuck back into the house.

 

Boy, what a battle this would be! As Toriel….while by no means weak….wasn’t even in the same class as Thomas, being both a human and magic user was extremely powerful! Still….he hadn’t ever been in a real fight before, meaning the battle could go either way, Flowey laughed to himself as he imagined Toriel killing her last remaining son, as he moved throughout the gravel.

 

Thomas then snuck inside the house, considering his options, he could go to the door, but….Toriel always said that the outside world was dangerous, and the first thing he met that lived outside of the Ruins had just egged him on to killing his own mother, so maybe she was right?  
  


 

No! She couldn’t have been, she was a liar, like Flowey said, but….he didn’t want to hurt her, she was his mom for crying out loud! But….he had to try to get the truth from somewhere, be it her, or the rest of the underground.

  


He then snuck underneath the chain blocking the stairs to the basement and walked downstairs, a million thoughts rushing through his head, what should he do? Would his mom really fight him over something like this? Why did she lie?

 

Eventually, he made it to the door, and walked a few steps towards it, until….

 

a wall of fire appeared in front of him, blocking the door!

 

Oh no.

 

He whirled around to see Toriel behind him casting a fire spell, with the angriest expression he had ever seen.

 

“Thomas Dreemur! Get away from the door!” She yelled, her voice getting angrier with every word.

 

“Mom….I…can’t.” He quietly said, standing his ground.

 

“Thomas….I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to listen!” She glared, the wall of fire still burning behind him.

 

“Mom….is dad….really out there? Is he really king?”

 

“Thomas, I’ve told you many times before! You have no father! I raised you on my…”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Thomas angrily shouted at her, he could feel a lump building in his throat.

 

“Is dad out somewhere in the underground?! I need to know!”

 

Thomas didn’t want to yell at his own mother, but he needed answers, nothing anyone was saying was making sense anymore! Flowey, Toriel, even the books he read contradicted what he believed to always be true!

 

Toriel, stood silent for a moment, carefully studying her son, before sighing.

 

  
“Yes…your father is out in the underground, and not only that….he is the king of all monsters.”  
  
Thomas was shocked upon hearing this! His dad was king? Why had Toriel never told him?!

  
“Dad is king? How come you never told me?!” He continued to interrogate her, his emotions building in his chest as the lump in his throat began to grow.

 

“Because Thomas….when….when your older brother, Asriel, died…..he declared war on all humans, including you…meaning….he’ll have you killed!” Toriel looked as though she was going to cry, all the painful memories flooding back to her.

 

“Dad….wants me dead? That….that….”

  
“Thomas….I…I fear that I can’t talk about this anymore! Come back upstairs, we can pretend this conversation never happened.” Toriel tried to her hardest to hold back tears as she commanded that her only remaining son, to not leave the Ruins!

 

Thomas stood, defiantly.

 

“Mom….I…I can’t do that, I need to know more! And until I leave, I can’t learn more. So….I’m sorry but…I’m not moving.” Thomas also was trying to hold back tears, he didn’t want to abandon his mother, but he needed to know more!

 

Toriel looked down, a dark, angry expression swept across her face and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

 

“Very well then….you want to leave so badly? Prove to me you can survive out there!” Toriel shouted, throwing a fire right at Thomas’s face!  
  
He narrowly avoided it as he began to form his own magic attacks.

 

Flowey laughed as he heard fireballs fly throughout the air and hit the surrounding walls. This was the fight of the century, mother vs son! Only one would come out victorious!

 

As Toriel began to throw fireball after fireball at Thomas, she remembered her son's weaknesses and began to exploit them! Making him overextend himself trying to dodge her attacks!

 

Thomas in return, tried his best not to throw anything at his own mother, instead focusing on pure defense, only throwing fireballs to counter hers.

 

Fireballs filled the air as Toriel threw everything she had at her own son, she didn’t want to kill him, but he needed to learn why it was so dangerous out there! She continued to throw attack after attack at him!

 

Thomas had to put all of his focus into dodging Toriel’s attacks as he jumped out of the way of an incoming fireball, two more immediately went after him! He ducked, jumped and rolled as best he could.

 

Eventually, a stray fireball knocked him off balance and he fell onto the ground, just narrowly rolling out of the way of 5 fireballs all trying to hit him!

 

Toriel knew she couldn’t keep this up forever, her magic reserves were already incredibly low and Thomas, for as unready as he may have been, was putting up one hell of a fight.

 

After what felt like an hour of defending and dodging, Thomas was hit. As a stray fireball managed to land on him square in the chest, he flew back, and landed on his back.

 

Toriel then walked over to him her magic now completely spent.

  


“I told you it was too dangerous….if you can’t defeat someone like me…who doesn’t want to hurt you….imagine what someone who wants you dead could do.” Toriel solemnly said as she began to cast healing magic on him.

 

Thomas was down, but wasn’t completely out of the fight just yet, as Toriel’s magic didn’t actually do too much damage, he just needed to wait until her defense was completely down.

 

Toriel then dropped the fire wall blocking the door, and offered her hand to the injured Thomas.

 

“Come back upstairs, and we can forget this ever happened.” She smiled.

 

Now was the moment Thomas was looking for! Silently, he casted a small fireball, not big enough to hurt her, but powerful enough to stun her, he sat up.

“Mom….I’m sorry for this.” He then threw the fireball right at Toriel’s chest, and although he thought he hadn’t made it too powerful, it went right through her! Delivering a mortal wound.

  
“NO!” He screamed as she fell onto her knees, her face of pure shock.

 

He ran over to her and immediately casted healing magic on her, but it was no use, the fireball had made a massive hole in her chest, causing dust to spill out everywhere.

 

“You….you…..” Toriel said as she looked up at him, her face full of shock and sadness.

 

Thomas began to cry, this was all too much! If he had never gone down to the door….he…he wouldn’t have…..

 

“Mom…I’m so sorry! I should have never…” Tears rolling from his face as Toriel began to comfort him.

 

“It’s okay Thomas…I…I guess in a way, you proved me wrong, ha ha.” She began to lightly chuckle before coughing.

 

Thomas continued to try and use his healing magic on her, but it was doing next to nothing…just wasting his reserves.  


“I’m….proud of you…..and….I’ll always love you…” Toriel said, hugging her child for the last time.

 

Thomas hugged her, he hugged her even as her soul began to break and she began to fade to dust, until eventually, he realized he was hugging nothing and stood up.

 

As if he wasn’t even controlling himself, he opened the door to the Ruins and came upon another dark room, with a light in the center.

  
He stumbled into the room and fell onto his knees,he felt like he going to vomit and started to dry heave,the realization of what he had just done,he began to sob as he continued to try and throw up.

 

Flowey cackled as he emerged from the ground,the mother that taught him that particular brand of magic,would end being killed by it! Hilarious!

 

“Ha ha! That was excellent! Bravo! The old hag is dead!” Flowey laughed as Thomas looked at him with a rage so pure and so vicious,it made him slightly afraid.

 

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Thomas screamed as fire instantly began to form in his hands,he lunged at Flowey,who had to restrain him with as many vines as possible!

 

“Don’t push your luck baby brother!” Flowey snarled,as he gave a few violent shakes as a warning.

 

Thomas responded to this by violently vomiting on his vines,and him.

 

A feeling of intense rage came over Flowey as his face and vines were covered in vomit.

 

Oh how Flowey could have just killed Thomas then and there for doing that! But,he did remember how he first felt when he killed Toriel,and reminded himself that he needed Thomas alive for his plans to work! He controlled himself,and ducked his head underground to get the vomit off, popping back up a moment later.

 

“Anyways….” Flowey said, dropping Thomas as he sank his vomit soaked vines back into the ground.

 

“I think that you did good out there! That old hag was a liar and a coward! You really had her fooled when you pretended to be injured there!” Flowey laughed as Thomas began to sob again.

 

“She…was my mom, and I….I murdered her.” Thomas said in between sobs.

 

Flowey rolled his eyes at this, but tried his best to support his younger brother with back rubs from his vines.

 

“Don’t be such a crybaby Thomas! Think about it…your main obstacle is out of the way, now all you need to do is find dad and all will be revealed!” Flowey smiled as Thomas looked up with a glare

 

“Is that she was to you, an obstacle? I thought you were her son….but…you…”

 

“I WAS her son, back when I was Asriel, but now….I’m this and I only have one concern, that you are going to help me complete!” Flowey said with a frown.

 

“Go to hell… you sick bastard.” Thomas said as he spat on the flower, causing Flowey to lose his temper and wrap vines around Thomas’s neck, like a noose, causing the boy to choke.

 

“Little brother….I have been killing and reloading for as long as you’ve been in the Ruins….but now…I have you as a playmate, so try to spoil the game for me.” Flowey said while Thomas thrashed to get lose.

 

“I want….to prove my philosophy to everyone….that this world really is KILL or BE KILLED!” Flowey cackled as he released Thomas, on the verge of suffocating, from his vines.

 

“Now…I’ll be watching you…and rooting for you!” Flowey winked as he disappeared.

 

 

Thomas sobbed for what seemed like hours over his own mother’s death. He blamed himself, he blamed Flowey and he blamed everything, but he knew that it was his fault, 

 

"I'm so sorry mom." He sadly said as he calmed down.

 

His journey now seemed to be set out for him, as he knew that he had to find Asgore and figure everything out, if not for his sake, then for Toriel's!

 

He picked himself up, and pushed the door open, exiting the Ruins for the first time in his life.

 

His mother....dead, all the good times they shared....gone, and his father still a mystery... Thomas had a long road ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed...consider commenting down below! I always love hearing feedback and ways I can improve my story!


	3. Two Brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets the two Skelebros and has some less than fun interactions with his sibling

The walk out of the ruins and into the woods was silent, as nothing made a sound, not even Thomas’s footsteps, he silently moved and moved, walking through the woods, until he heard a branch behind him snap, causing him to walk faster, he hoped to god no one heard what had happened, what he did….

 

He nearly ran as he heard footsteps behind him, his pace quickening with every step.

 

He looked behind him but saw nothing. The footsteps getting closer despite nothing being there!

 

His walk then turned into a run as he only looked forward, running as fast as he could Thomas couldn’t see anything because of these damn trees! He just kept looking forward, ignoring the footsteps, which were getting even closer despite their pace not changing at all.

 

Eventually, after 2 minutes of running, he came to a bridge with a gate across it.

 

 

A wall of bones then came up in front of the gate, forcing him to stop running.

 

Then, behind him, the footprints stopped, Thomas knew that whatever was following him, was now right behind him, he readied himself, his hand now completely on fire.

 

“where do ya think you’re going kiddo?” A deep voice said as Thomas held his breath, scared and alone, he continued to stare forward.

 

“Oh, you know…thought I’d go for a walk?” Thomas nervously responded as the voice behind him chuckled.

 

He clenched his fist in fear, ready to strike at any moment.

 

“ya know kid, i’m technically supposed to take your soul….”

 

Thomas looked down, a wave of intense anger and primal fear raged in his SOUL.

 

Whoever this thing was, they meant business, and Thomas was ready to fight for his life.

 

“Then why don’t you try and take it?” He said through gritted teeth.

 

The voice paused, taken aback by this response.

 

“jeez kid, you’re in a grumpy mood, who pissed in your coffee…did you….have a fight with someone… close maybe?” The voice said as it chuckled to itself.

 

Thomas felt his face burn red hot at the mention of this, how the hell did this thing know?!

 

“Maybe I did friend, and maybe I didn’t,” Thomas said, continuing to look forward.

 

The voice laughed loudly at this response.

 

“nah…you didn’t…if you did, well you would have attacked me already.” The voice said as it took a step closer.

 

“turn around friend, shake my hand.” The voice beckoned as Thomas slowly turned around, fire still in the palm of his hand.

 

He fully expected to get attacked as soon as he turned around, his guard still very high as he fully turned around, he was greeted by a short fat skeleton with a big dumb grin on its face.

 

“heya.” It said in greeting as it reached its hand out to shake Thomas’s

 

Thomas shook it in response, forgetting the flame was still in his palm, melting the whoopee cushion.

 

“ummmm…okay, jeez kid! you could have melted the flesh of my hand completely off!” Sans said as he threw away the melted whoopee cushion.

 

“I…”

 

“skeletons don’t have flesh, luckily enough, anyways i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

  
“T… Thomas.” Thomas said in return, the fire now extinguished from his hands,

 

“geez thomas, you sure are dusty! what’d you fall out of a chimney or something?” Sans winked as Thomas shut his mouth, eyes wide with fear.

 

This was not good, Sans, in less than a minute had already seen the dust on his clothing from… Toriel, so if he was that quick to find the dust, how quickly would he find out its source?!

 

“skeleton got your tongue?” Sans chuckled as he read Thomas’s face.

 

“N…no…I just….you said you were going to take my SOUL….so…why haven’t you?” Thomas asked with a nervous glance.

 

“oh right…well….i kinda have a duty as a sentry….to capture humans and bring them to the royal guard….but….i’m kinda lazy.” Sans winked as Thomas gripped the fire in his hands tighter, ready to throw it at the fat skeleton at any moment!

 

“thomas…relax kiddo….i’m not gonna hurt ya!” Sans smiled as the bone wall disappeared behind Thomas.

 

“now put out that fire, before your hand starts to look like mine.”

 

As Thomas did so, Sans walked behind him.

 

“snowdin is just up ahead, come on, my brother made the bars too big to trap anyone.”

 

As the pair climbed through the gate, Thomas brushed off the dust on his shirt and jeans, making sure to get most of it off before proceeding.

 

“here he comes now! quick behind the lamp!”

 

Thomas looked and saw a small lamp, maybe big enough to hide a child Sans’s size, but Thomas was at least a foot above Sans.

 

“This…lamp….really?” Thomas protested as Sans stood in front of the lamp, getting into position.

 

“yeah, just get on your knees! and quick i think he’s almost here!”

 

“Who’s almost here?”

 

“my brother papy….too late.” Sans sighed as a tall, slender skeleton ran into the room.

 

“ _Sans! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for…._ ” Papyrus stopped and looked at Thomas who gasped as he did.

 

Papyrus stared at Thomas for a few moments, scratching his chin….

 

“ _Anyways Sans! I know you haven’t been doing your puzzles lately!_ ”The tall skeleton lectured at his brother.

 

“heh, i guess you could say i’m being a NUMSKULL.”

 

Sans winked at the air.

 

“ _Sans…don’t start…._ ”

 

“although i guess it makes sense why we can’t get anything done….after all…. we’re a SKELETON CREW.”

 

Sans threw his hands up and smiled at…nothing.

 

What was happening….? Thomas asked himself as it seemed that the short skeleton had gone insane.

 

“ _Sans!_ ”

 

“i get that you wouldn’t find these funny paps, but you have to admit….they are pretty HUMERUS.”

 

“ _Enough! That last one wasn’t even good!_ ” Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot on the ground as his brother laughed.

 

Papyrus then turned and looked at Thomas for a second time, studying him as he scratched his head.

 

“ _Sans….what is that…weird looking thing behind you?_ ” Papyrus whispered, pointing at Thomas.

 

“umm..bro? that’s a human.” Sans laughed as Papyrus’s head seemed to explode at the mere mention of the word.

 

“ _A WHAT?! SANS WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!_ ” Papyrus screamed as Sans laughed louder than he had before.

 

Thomas was now completely confused.

 

“sorry, bro….must have slipped my mind…” Sans snorted as Papyrus seemed to be pulling his non-existent hair out.

 

“Conspiring against your own brother with a human? Is that what this has come to, treason?” Papyrus asked as Sans shrugged with the biggest, guiltiest grin on his face.

 

“yeah…call the other guards papyrus! because i am a traitor! lock me up! i’m a menace!” Sans feigned a swoon as Papyrus rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Human! You may have been clever enough to conspire against me with my BONEHEADED brother here! But…I will capture you! As I The Great Papyrus will capture you! By doing so…I’ll have everything I’ve ever wanted! Friends, Fame, Recognition, my name will be legendary! And everyone will want to be my friend!_ ”

  
Papyrus seemed to be caught in a daydream as he monologued, imagining all the millions of monsters who would want to hang out with the lanky skeleton, as he daydreamed, Thomas studied the skeleton’s “armor” as it seemed to just be a costume, with a red cape flowing in the wind and oven mitts being used as gauntlets.

 

As Thomas continued to study the skeleton, he felt a sense of pity and sadness in him as he realized what Papyrus had just said.

 

“You want….friends?”

 

Papyrus snapped out of his daydream as he heard the question.

 

“ _Yes, and you…Human…are going to be my ticket to this! Prepare yourself, for in the next few areas are sets of puzzles that no one has ever finished before! Nyeh heh heh heh!_ ”

  
“ _Likely because no one wanted to do them….but regardless! Prepare yourself! Nyeh heh heh heh!….heh._ ”

 

Papyrus then exited the area, his fingers wiggling through the gloves at Thomas, as though he was casting a curse on him.

 

In all honesty, Papyrus didn’t really care that much about his brother not telling him, more about the fact that he was standing face to face with a human! A real human! It was as though his hopes and dreams had been achieved, of course, the next part of his plan involved capture, but…that also meant…getting the human to be captured and that might require the boy to get hurt, which Papyrus…well he didn’t want to hurt anyone…he wanted friends…. and he wanted fame! But….if he had to hurt the human to achieve these goals, well then he was not a good person.

 

As Thomas walked over to the next area of the forest, Sans spoke up.

 

“hey thomas….i uh, i hope you give my brother a chance, play with him for a bit, we’ve uh, recently moved over here and he hasn’t gotten the chance to make a lot of friends…which after seeing him….i’m sure you understand why, heh heh.”

 

Thomas paused and then spoke

 

“He seems…well…eccentric….should be worried?” Thomas asked as Sans laughed.

 

“worried…about paps, nah…just…entertain him for a little while, i know that it would mean a lot to me, and him. and….who knows? you might even be his first friend out here.”

 

“Play his games….and entertain him, yeah, I can do that.” Thomas nodded as Sans smiled a genuine smile at him.

 

“thanks, kid, i know he’ll appreciate it almost as much as i do.”

 

Sans then walked back to where Thomas emerged from.

 

“Where are you going?” Thomas asked as Sans left his view.

 

“just… checking on something. i’ll be back in a minute.” Sans said as he continued to walk farther and farther away.

 

Thomas then walked over to the next few areas, he entered field covered in snow where he saw the Papyrus…and Sans on the other side.

 

How did Sans get over there?

 

As he approached, Papyrus stopped him.

 

“Not so fast human! For your first puzzle is in this room!” Papyrus said with a laugh.

 

“ _Um…also, did you like my boneheaded pun?_ ” Papyrus quietly said as he felt a warm feeling on his cheekbones.

 

“ _I personally think it came out a bit too strong….is that true?_ ” Papyrus asked as he gave a look a high-schooler asking someone on a date would give.

 

Thomas was slightly confused by this, but in all honesty, the pun, and delivery weren’t that bad! it was more nuanced than Sans’s puns, but it was still funny!

 

“Um….no you did fine, it was actually pretty funny.” Thomas smiled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 

Papyrus’s eyes lit up as he heard this, and his look of nervousness faded.

 

“ _Good! I’m glad you enjoyed it! See you in the next room!_ ” Papyrus waved, as he ran off into the next area.

 

“what’d you think of the first puzzle?” Sans asked

 

“THAT was the first puzzle? Um…it was good I guess.”

 

“great, see you in the next room!” Sans smiled as he stood still.

 

Thomas awkwardly stared at Sans as the skeleton kept a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Um…?” Thomas gestured to the next room as Sans continued to stand still.

 

“oh, i’ll be there. don’t you worry.” Sans smiled as Thomas moved on to the next room.

 

Thomas then made his way to the next puzzle, as he navigated through ice, snuck past a blind dog, and even saw Sans, to which he spoke to.

 

“listen kid, my brother, he’s got a SPECIAL ATTACK, that can hurt you if you aren’t prepared for it, but just think of it like this….stop signs are red right? well his attack is blue, so if you just think of the blue as red, and don’t move, you’ll be fine!”

 

This made no sense whatsoever, but it was helpful nonetheless.

 

“Thanks.” Thomas said as he slid on the ice to the next puzzle.

 

The next puzzle was a simple snow pile on the ground, with both skeleton brothers on the other side.

 

As Thomas began to walk towards it he overheard the two having a discussion.

 

“ _I have a new pun to test out Sans, I want you to tell me if the human likes it or not._ ”

 

“ok.” Sans said as Papyrus noticed Thomas standing across from him.

 

“ _Not so fast human!_ ” The skeleton said with a magnificent pose.

 

“ _For I have built a puzzle that I think you’ll find….”_

 

_“QUITE SHOCKING”_

 

Papyrus the turned to Sans and huddled around him.

 

“ _Sans, why aren’t they laughing?_ ”

 

“maybe they’re laughing internally?” Sans shrugged

 

“ _Laughing internally?_ ” Papyrus scratched his chin.

 

“yeah, like maybe they’re chuckling on the inside.”

 

“ _Hmmm, I have to know for sure._ ” Papyrus then stood up.

 

“ _Human, new question! On a scale of one to ten, how funny was that pun I made?_ ”

 

Thomas was confused by all these questions, after all….wasn’t the skeleton supposed to capture him? Why was he telling puns and asking if he liked them? For that matter…why wasn’t he just attacking him outright…instead of making him do these puzzles?

 

“Um…like a 7…? It was fine.” Thomas said as Papyrus seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that the human liked his joke.

 

“ _Really….? That’s wonderful! Now prepare yourself for this!_ ”

 

Papyrus then rolled a colorful orb at Thomas.

 

“ _Put that on your head._ ” He instructed.

 

Thomas did as he was told with some reluctance, why was this important?

 

“ _Now, human! You will have to navigate this invisible maze! But…be warned! This maze will give you an electric shock, should you choose the wrong way!_ ” 

 

Ah…an electric shock maze? This was....new….the problem was…the way wasn’t clear, meaning Thomas could easily choose the wrong step.

 

After about five minutes of internally debating on where to take his first step, he placed his foot down on the maze and….

 

 

BZZZTTTTTTTT

 

A shock, no…. more like a bolt of lightning, coursed through his body! He cried out in pain as his entire body seemed to burn, he eventually collapsed onto the ground.

 

Papyrus and Sans watched this with horror, the taller skeleton actually running over to Thomas as he screamed in pain, making sure to not trigger the maze again.

 

After about a minute of pain, the electric ball finally stopped…likely running out of energy to continue delivering the shock.

  
“ _Human! Are you okay?!_ ” Papyrus hysterically asked as Thomas groaned in agony, his entire body felt sore as he picked himself up.

 

The taller skeleton than grabbed the orb, still on top of his head and threw it away.

 

Thomas than picked himself up, as Papyrus threw the orb away.

 

“Yeah, I just got shocked with enough electricity to kill a horse, but other than that, I’m fine.” Thomas coughed as Papyrus cast healing magic on him.

 

“ _Human I am so sorry! I didn’t know that the orb would produce such a shock, please forgive me!_ ” Papyrus apologized immensely as he fully healed Thomas.

 

“Why are you apologizing? Why heal me….you wanna take me in don’t you? Well, I was weak and easy to capture five seconds ago…so why do all of this?”

 

Papyrus sighed and looked down at his feet, kicking snow.

 

“ _Human, I do want to capture you, but I will not under circumstances have you hurt while doing so…it wouldn’t be right._ ”

 

Thomas was taken aback by this, it would be right…? It would be more than okay for what he did to Toriel! And the skeleton would be given friends and fame! But….he didn’t want to hurt him? Toriel had said that everything outside of the RUINS would try to kill Thomas, but Papyrus and Sans….were being nice to him….? This didn’t make any sense!

 

In turn, Papyrus was ashamed of what had happened to poor Thomas, the boy wasn’t made of steel after all! Yet Papyrus still allowed this deathtrap to be used! The skeleton looked down, ashamed…ready to be yelled at or attacked by Thomas.

 

“ _Human…If you’re going to yell….you may…I understand_.” Papyrus braced himself for an attack.

 

But instead….he got something else.

 

“I don’t know about yelling, but um….see you at the next puzzle…?” Thomas asked with a hopeful smile.

 

Papyrus’s eyes lit up as he heard this…. Thomas…was forgiving him? He thought humans were evil, merciless creatures….yet Thomas had not attacked him or Sans at all! He was so confused!

 

“ _Uh…yeah! See you at the next puzzle human! Nyeh heh heh….heh?_ ” Papyrus awkwardly walk to the next puzzle as Sans and Thomas stood in silence for a moment.

 

After Papyrus had finally left….they spoke.

 

 

“kiddo… you okay?” Sans asked with a concerned look.

 

“Yeah like I said, basically got struck by lightning, but I’m okay.” Thomas laughed as Sans smiled.

 

“good, i think paps is gonna take a more parental approach to these now, on account of nearly electrocuting you to death, so you’re probably not in danger…not that you were anyways, after all…i’m here!” Sans winked as Thomas laughed.

 

“Heh heh, thanks, Sans.” He said sarcastically.

 

“no problem….by the way, you missed a place on your way here, go back into the next room and go north instead of east… i’ll just be here.” Sans smiled as Thomas nodded.

 

Walking back into the ice room, he followed Sans’s directions and slid on the ice north, coming to a cliff where a single snowman sat, peacefully.

 

“Hello.” It greeted Thomas, who responded by doing a double take and rubbing his eyes.

 

“Uh…hi?” He asked nervously.

 

“Ah…I’m guessing you don’t have a lot of talk snowmen on the surface?” The snowman asked, remaining motionless.

 

“I…wouldn’t know….I haven’t been on the surface for a while.”

 

“Well….if you are going to the surface, I have a request…”

 

“For you see…I cannot move…but I want to see the world, could you be so kind, to keep a piece of me with you on your travels, so that I may see the world…?” The snowman asked full of hope.

 

“Take a piece of you with me…? Um I don’t know if that’s a good idea….” Thomas said, causing the snowman to frown

 

“And why is that….you are going to travel somewhere…aren’t you?”  


 

“Yeah….but…I uh tend to get HEATED when I get nervous.” Thomas explained casting a fireball in his hand to show the snowman.

 

“Ah…do not worry my friend…for I do not melt.” The snow smiled again as Thomas scratched his chin.

 

“You don’t melt…um….okay I guess take you then.” Thomas said, causing the snowman to smile very wide.

 

It almost appeared as though the snowman was about to jump for joy, although being unable to move made that task impossible.

 

“Thank you, friend! Take me far far away!” The snowman cheered as Thomas grabbed a piece of him and put it in his pocket.

 

“Um sure….If I see anywhere special, you’ll be the first to experience it!” Thomas said as he left the area.

 

After about an hour of, talking to a nice cream vendor, running from some lesser dog,playing golf with a snowball, and finding 5G on the ground, Thomas made it to the next puzzle, where…once again, he heard the Skeleton Brothers talking.

 

“ _Sans, I don’t understand…I should want to capture this human! But instead…._ ”

 

“you don’t feel good tryin to do it.” Sans said with a nod.

 

“ _Exactly! But…this could be my only opportunity! So I can’t mess this up….right?_ ”

 

“you do what you think is right bro…i’m just gonna watch.” Sans grinned as he saw Thomas walking towards them.

 

“speaking of which….”

 

“ _Human….!_ ”

 

Papyrus then paused, looking off to the side for a moment, thinking….

 

“ _Actually…. You know what? Calling you human over and over is getting rather repetitive…do you have a name?_ ”

 

“Um yeah….it’s Thomas!” Thomas beamed.

 

“ _Thomas? Okay! Anyways! Prepare yourself for this next puzzle!!!!_ ”

 

Thomas and Papyrus then both looked down at the puzzle, which was a piece of paper in the center of the ground.

 

“ _Sans where’s the puzzle?_ ” Papyrus nervously asked.

 

“it’s right there, trust me…they’ll never get passed it.”

 

Thomas then walked over to the puzzle, and picked it up.

 

It was a monster kid word search he had seen a thousand times, as Toriel had kept a thousand of these things, which he would fill out all the time.

 

It reminded him of her……

 

He folded it in half, put it in his other pocket, and walked over to Sans and Papyrus, the latter looking very nervous as he approached.

 

“ _Sans…that didn’t do anything…._ ” Papyrus sighed

 

“whoops…guess i should have used the crossword puzzle instead.” He shrugged

 

“ _Crossword? Sans we all know that Junior Jumble is easily the hardest of all the puzzles!_ ”

 

“junior jumble? that easy-peasy word search? really bro?”

 

“Yes!” Papyrus said, he said as stomped his foot on the ground.

 

“you can’t be serious, i could do junior jumble in my sleep.” Sans laughed.

 

“ _Un. Believable!_ ” Papyrus said as he rolled his eyes.

  
“Thomas….help us solve this argument! Junior Jumble or Crossword?”

 

Thomas had only ever been familiar with the Monster kid word search, so he no idea which to pick, Papyrus did say he wanted friends however, so maybe agreeing with him would show Papyrus that Thomas wanted to be his friend, thus avoiding a fight….?

 

But…. Papyrus also did have a small ego, and often seemed to get on Sans ass about a lot of things, so maybe agreeing with Sans would help balance the power dynamic between the two….?

 

 

Eventually, after a quick, internal debate….he answered

  
“Jumble!”

 

Papyrus seemed to cheer at this while Sans just shrugged and smiled

 

“Ha ha! Yes! Thank you human! See you at the next puzzle!” Papyrus cheered as he sprinted away.

 

“thanks for appeasing my brother there thomas.” Sans smiled as Thomas nodded

 

“he almost gave himself a migraine last night trying to read a car magazine!” Sans and Thomas both chuckled at this.

 

Thomas then walked for a few more minutes, before encountering a table, with a microwave and plate of spaghetti on it.

 

Next to the spaghetti was a note.

 

Nyeh heh heh heh! Thomas! Can you get past my delicious spaghetti….being enticed by its flavor?! Nyeh heh heh heh!

 

-Papyrus

 

Thomas hadn’t really eaten anything over these past few days, and…despite being thin enough that he didn’t need a lot of food to survive, he certainly was hungry now.

 

He grabbed the fork and heated up the spaghetti, after 2 minutes of cooking he took a bite…

  


Only to nearly spit out the disgusting taste, as Papyrus…well, he wasn’t the worst cook in the underground…but, he certainly wasn’t good…regardless, it had been too long he had gone without food, and so….he held his nose shut and ate all of it…it ended up not tasting as bad as he first thought.

 

He then continued to walk, fighting Icecaps, Snowdrakes and…. Jerry.

  
Although Thomas could have easily killed all of them with as much difficulty as killing an ant,he decided not to….instead he ran from most fights,as he didn’t anyone else to be hurt by him….not after what happened to Toriel.

 

Eventually, after walking for another five minutes,he was stopped by a noise.

 

“Hey! What's that smell?!”

 

Two hooded dogs with axes then ran over to him,smelling everything around him

 

“Where’s that smell?!”

  
  
“If you’re a smell…. Identify yoursmellf!”

 

Thomas,unsure of what to do,did the only thing he could think of.

 

“Um…bark?”

 

“Oh…it’s just another weird dog…carry on then!”

 

That seemed to work….

 

Thomas then ran into Papyrus, who was on the other side of some floor spikes.

 

He had seen these types of puzzles before, as Toriel had shown him many of the Ruins puzzles when he was little.

 

After quickly changing the X’s to O’s and pressing the switch, the spikes came down.

 

Papyrus seemed shocked by this his eyes bugging out.

 

“ _What?! How did you get past the other puzzle?_ ”  
  
“ _And more importantly…. is there any left?_ ”

 

Papyrus knew he wasn’t the best cook in the land, but he tried! And anyone who would at least try his dish was a good person! So he hoped Thomas did try his spaghetti!

 

“Um…no I ate it all, it was not to bad!” Thomas said as he looked off to the side

 

Papyrus’s eyes gleamed liked diamonds after hearing this.

 

“ _Wowie! You enjoyed my food, you agreed with my opinion! I…_.”

 

Papyrus then began to think for a moment.

 

“ _I never thought…I would, be making friends with you Thomas! Is that what we are? Friends?_ ”

 

Thomas hadn’t thought about that….he did enjoy Papyrus and his…. eccentric personality, and the skeleton and his brother had been nothing but kind to him…so in a way, he did want to be his friend.

 

“Um…I like to think we’re friends.”

 

This was either the worst or best thing Papyrus could have heard, as the skeleton had both wanted Thomas to be his friend, as the human was the only one who did his puzzles and talked to him! But….he still wanted to capture Thomas, and if he was Thomas’s friend it would be harder…..

 

“ _You know….Thomas, as a token of friendship….I…I’ll, do the next puzzle for you! It’s over here!_ ” Papyrus said while pointing to the next room.

 

“Um, thanks!” Thomas said as Papyrus completed the puzzle in record time, which would make sense, considering he made it.

 

“ _There you go! Now…I’ll see you at the next real puzzle! Nyeh heh heh heh!_ ” The skeleton laughed as he ran out of the room, Thomas nearly following him….until he heard a voice whisper to him.

 

“Pst…little brother…over here!” A high pitched voice whispered from a small batch of trees

 

Flowey….

 

After making sure no one was around, he went into the small batch of trees where Flowey was.

 

“I’m disappointed Thomas….you’re not doing what I asked!” The flower said with a malicious face.

 

“Because what you’re asking me to do is wrong! Why would I want to kill anyone here?!” Thomas shouted at the flower, his voice full of rage.

 

Flowey responded to this by extending his main stem to get very close to Thomas’s face.

 

“Because….you naive idiot…these monsters want your soul…remember?!” Flowey said while staring him down.

 

“It’s a way of survival Thomas! You know that! Do you want to die? Or do you want to find dad?! Because if you keep sparing all of these dangerous idiots…then you’ll die!”

 

Thomas was on the verge of screaming, every ounce of fiber in his body defying what the flower had just said.

 

“OH…SURVIVAL HUH?! THAT MAKES SENSE! I’M SURE KILLING MOM WAS SURVIVAL AS WELL! GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMENTED LITTLE….!”  
  
Thomas was silenced by Flowey wrapping every vine he could around the poor boy.

 

“Thomas…I don’t like it when people raise their voice at me…” Flowey said with a calm, reserved voice.

 

Thomas thrashed as hard as he could against the vines, causing some to snap as he did.

 

Flowey then dropped Thomas on the ground.

 

“I think…you need motivation…so here’s what I’ll say to you, kill Papyrus….or I’ll smash your skull in!” Flowey smiled as Thomas sat up.

 

“And don’t try to lie to me little brother….I’ll be watching everything!” Flowey giggled as Thomas walked away.

 

In truth, Flowey didn’t care whether or not Thomas actually killed the stupid skeleton, as the mere aspect of Thomas being added into the whole underground had already changed so many things! Plus….seeing how brave Thomas truly was would also be cool, as Flowey wasn’t sure whether he would kill Papyrus, or defy him. Despite the promise of death if he did!

 

Oh, how exciting this had already turned out being! And the best part was that it had barely even started!

 

Thomas then walked over to the next room, where he saw both Skeletons standing next to a big machine, grey tiles all over the ground.

 

“ _Thomas! You’re gonna love this one! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys! You see those tiles? Well…once I press this machine, the tiles will randomize into different colors! With each having their own rule!_ ”  
  
Papyrus then cleared his throat.

“ _Red tiles are…_ ”  


Thomas wasn’t listening, he was just staring at Papyrus, Flowey’s threats hadn’t scared him, but….still, the thought of Flowey choking him to death with his vines wasn’t flattering. 

 

But…Papyrus…didn’t deserve to be hurt! He was nice, caring, and just wanted to be friends! Flowey was just insane, and Thomas was not going to listen, even if that meant fighting the flower later….

 

“ _And finally….pink tiles! They don’t do anything, so you can step on them all you like!_ ”

 

Thomas just nodded, hoping the rules were easy to understand.

 

Papyrus then flipped the switch… and the tiles began to change colors every millisecond, giving Thomas a headache, he counted his lucky stars he didn’t have a seizure.

 

The tiles changed, faster and faster! Until….

  
The entire board turned pink.

 

Papyrus then attempted to walk out of the room, the tiles changing colors made his vision all wavy and blurry, so as he attempted to walk out of the room he began to sway from side to side, not falling off a cliff thanks to his brother, who helped guide him to the next room.

 

Thomas then walked around for a bit, going through a room full of lesser dog snow sculptures, finding 30G in a pile of snow, and helping a Gyftrot get rid of trash on its horns, he eventually made it to a small pile of snow blocking his way.

 

Inside the pile was….a small white Dog.

 

“A small white dog….that’s it?” Thomas laughed.

 

The dog barked a high pitched bark, and the ground began to shake, then Thomas saw the armor rise from the snow, the small dog…now eleven feet tall.

 

It was the Greater Dog.

 

“shit.” Thomas said, now scared for his life.

 

The greater dog wielded a spear and a pair of armor that made it gigantic, it leaped towards Thomas, so excited that it thought fighting was just playing, it tossed it’s spear at Thomas, turning blue midair! Thomas rolling out of the way to avoid getting hit.

 

“Wait….blue attacks…like a stop sign!” Thomas thought to himself as another spear was lobbed at him, this time it came after him, he didn’t move at all.

 

The blue attack felt like wind going through his body, but it didn’t hurt!

 

Thomas then ran over to a tree and snapped a branch off.

 

After another spear dodge, he spoke again.

 

“Come here, boy!” He called out to the greater dog.

 

The dog running in full plate armor, made the entire ground shake, as it leaped toward him he successfully rolled out of the way in time.

 

“Who’s a good boy?!” He asked as he pet the dog on the head.

 

The dog responded by swinging its spear at him, wagging its tail as it did so, forcing him to duck out of the way.

 

It was clear that Thomas would have to use his secret weapon!

  
“Hey, boy…you want the stick?!” Thomas asked as the dog was now completely transfixed on the stick.

 

It didn’t attack or do anything, just staring at the stick.

 

“Well then go get it!” Thomas yelled as he threw the stick into the woods behind him.

 

The dog didn’t even wait for the stick to leave his hand before it jumped out of its armour and ran to find the stick, barking as it ran.

 

The battle was over, and Thomas had won….?

 

He sighed a breath of relief and moved onto the last puzzle.

 

As he walked into the next room, he saw a bridge connecting the two pieces of the cliff together, as he walked, he began to see Papyrus and Sans waiting for him.

 

When he got close enough, Papyrus spoke.

 

“Thomas, the final puzzle is here! Prepare for the most dangerous challenge you will face!” 

 

Papyrus then pushed a button on a remote.

 

“ _Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!_ ”

And attached to some ropes came a mace, a cannon, a flamethrower, two spears and a dog tied a rope.

 

“ _Prepare yourself! For Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard! Has created this puzzle! When I press the button, Fire will shoot, Maces will swing, Spears will fly and cannons will fire! Everything swinging violently up and down!_ ”

 

This puzzle actually shocked Thomas, as he wasn’t expecting something so violent to be used against him, sure the Orb had shocked him half to death, but Papyrus didn’t know it would do that! But here…? This would be dangerous, and Papyrus seemed fully aware of this!

 

“ _Are you ready?! Because I! AM! ABOUT! TO! DO IT!_ ” Papyrus yelled as Thomas braced himself……

 

And braced himself harder…..

 

Nothing was happening.

 

Papyrus, despite all of his dreams being achieved if he captured Thomas, couldn’t bring himself to press the button, he had already injured Thomas once today, but this contraption likely would kill him….And even if it didn’t Papyrus would still have to fight him! Which….he wanted to do less and less….

 

All Papyrus wanted was friends….he didn’t even care that much about joining the royal guard….but Thomas, despite everything Papyrus did to him and no matter how many puzzles he put out, Thomas did them all! Thomas ate his spaghetti! Thomas agreed with him! Thomas liked his less than spectacular puns! Thomas even said he was his friend!

 

All that Thomas had done, despite being small acts of kindness, were more than anyone except Sans and Undyne had given Papyrus over these last few months, as the town just seemed to ignore him and the people either mocked him, or didn’t care about him.

 

Thomas, despite being human, a monsters mortal enemy, somehow…was able to be the closest thing Papyrus had to a friend!

 

He couldn’t hurt that! He couldn’t fight that! He….he….wasn’t sure what to do…..

 

“ _……Thomas, I’ve changed my mind….I…I can’t do this…._ ” Papyrus sighed as he turned off the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror.

 

“bro…? you okay…?” Sans asked with a concerned look.

 

“ _I….I need to think…”_

 

He then turned to Thomas again.

 

_“Come meet me by the edge of town…I have a question I need to ask you._ ”

 

And with that, Papyrus just… walked away. No theatrics, no poses, no hijinks! Just walked away.

 

Thomas went to Sans who seemed to look very concerned, the light in both of his eyes burned out.

 

“kid, you…should probably talk to him….i think…i think you’ve made him realize something.” Sans explained.

 

“And what is that?” Thomas asked, trying to study Sans as best he could.

 

“that’s for you to figure out….not me.” Sans chuckled as Thomas moved into the town…

 

“WELCOME TO SNOWDIN TOWN” a sign read as Thomas took his first few steps into the town, inside the small town were a few houses, a store, a library and a tree with presents underneath it.

 

Thomas would have liked to explore everything, but he had no time! He had to make sure Papyrus was okay!

 

As he walked past the town, he came upon a great fog.

 

The fog was just barely able to be seen and navigated through, it reminded Thomas of everything he had done up until this moment….

 

Meeting Flowey, learning about Asgore, trying to leave, killing his mother, meeting Sans and Papyrus, and now….he was about to decide the fate of the Great Papyrus…Flowey….well Flowey wanted him dead…but…that wasn’t happening, Papyrus despite all of the puzzles and speeches of how great he was, well…..he was just a lonely soul…in need of friends, of someone to talk to other than his brother! And Thomas, well he never had a friend in his life either! Sure he could talk to Toriel on end about anything,

but….he never actually had any best friends….maybe he needed Papyrus as much as Papyrus needed him!

 

Speaking of Flowey, he had already found a spot to watch the encounter, he was already exciting on what his little brother would do! Would he kill the stupid skeleton? Spare him? Or maybe….he would kill Papyrus and bring his corpse to Sans! Ha! Now that would be fun to see!

 

Thomas walked forward for a minute, then…saw the faint outline of a skeleton overlooking the water.

 

 

“ _Thomas…_ ” Papyrus quietly addressed him

 

“Papyrus…”

 

“ _I…I have something to admit to you._ ” Papyrus turned to Thomas.

 

“Despite….well, everything I do and say….I don’t really have a lot of friends….That is until I met you.”

 

Thomas said nothing, instead just looking at the snow beneath his shoes.

 

“ _You, well you have been kind to me, you like my jokes, and you have done all my puzzles with a smile! Even after I nearly kill you!_ ”

 

“Yeah…I guess so….”

 

“ _Human, I….I know deep down that I want to become a royal guard, I want to be showered with kisses everyday and praised….but, that means I have to capture you….the one other person, besides Sans and Undyne, who cares about me._ ”

 

“So….capture me and take me to the royal guard…I’ll just….go away for a while.” Thomas smiled as Papyrus began to shake his head.

 

“ _Thomas, I….I’m not that dumb…I know they’ll kill you….and I know….that no matter what I gain from it….I’ll lose one of the only people who is like my friend._ ”

 

“Maybe….but…my death would be helping my friend get everything he wants, so…it wouldn’t be that bad.” Thomas walked over to the edge of the water and sat down.

 

“ _Human…I need to know something…_.” Papyrus also sat down by the water.

 

It was a beautiful, blue color that had ice float on top of it, it made Thomas feel peaceful.

 

“What’s that?” Thomas asked, still staring at the water.

 

“ _Why do you act so much…like a monster? I thought humans were evil creatures, but you act like us, kind, caring, you have hopes and dreams….but you’re human, so why do you act like this?_ ”

 

The question surprised Thomas, he never really thought about it, he had lived underground most of his life…the surface didn’t real want him, so…the underground was his first home.

 

“I lived underground most of my life, in the Ruins. I guess….I’m technically Asgore’s adopted child, which is why I left, and came out here.”

  
Papyrus was shocked at hearing this, Thomas’s father was king of the underground?!

 

After a few moments of silence, Thomas spoke up.

 

“You wanna know something sad….?”

 

Papyrus, usually would decline an offer like this, as sad stuff got to him worse than anything else, but he agreed, for Thomas’s sake.

 

“When I first fell down here, I was two….barley could speak and didn’t know anything, so how did I get down here….?”

 

Papyrus sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation, answering as calmly as he could.

 

“You slipped and fell?” He asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Heh heh, not quite…I um…I was thrown down here, from the surface world….the humans they….didn’t want me…and they tried to kill me I guess….or maybe just get rid of me…”

 

Papyrus covered his mouth with his gloved hands, silently crying.

 

“ _That’s….horrible._ ” He quietly said as he shook, making a small rattling sound.

 

“Yeah….but it’s not all bad….I was adopted by King Asgore and Queen Toriel, and….well….I guess what I’m trying to say is…I know what the feeling of being an outcast is…I know what it’s like to be seen as different, or strange, when in reality all you want…is a friend, or to be accepted by people…that’s why I….I want you to succeed, to have your hopes and dreams come true…”

 

Papyrus stood up and looked down.

 

“ _Thomas…._ ”

 

Thomas was half expecting to see Papyrus break down into tears, instead, the tall skeleton beamed at him.

 

“ _I’ll gladly be your friend! And…I won’t capture you! That wouldn’t be very friendly of me…would it?_ ”

 

Thomas smiled at this, the skeleton had, by all means, no reason to trust him, and could have just captured him as he wished to…but….he didn’t.

 

Papyrus had spared him….

  
“Heh heh, yeah…I guess it wouldn’t….Thanks, friend.” Thomas laughed.

 

  
Papyrus scratched his chin, his new friend's dad was Asgore? That meant he had to go to the Capital, which was very far, and if Thomas were to be attacked a killed…well…. Papyrus would never forgive himself.

 

“ _Friend, If your father really is ASGORE, then you’ll have to go to the Capital, in which case you might need some help….I think me and Sans should escort you to the king! It’ll be an adventure!_ ”

 

Thomas thought for a moment at this, Papyrus and Sans were to join him…? That would actually be amazing, as he wasn’t looking forward to traveling alone…and maybe the Skeltons could provide his safety from other Monsters?

 

“Okay….That sounds nice.” Thomas nodded as Papyrus smiled.

 

“ _Wonderful! We’ll stay here for tonight and tomorrow morning we’ll all go to the Waterfall!_ ” Papyrus said as he walked back to his house.

 

“Ummm….Papyrus….?” Thomas started, causing Papyrus to turn around.

 

“Do you maybe…wanna hang out…just for a while…..I um….could use the company.” Thomas awkwardly shifted, his cheeks blushing as he did so.

 

“Hang out……? Of course! I would love to!”

 

Oh, how exciting this was! Papyrus only ever did things with his brother, so to have a new person, one who actually cared about him, to experience things with….well…. it brought joy to the goofy skeletons SOUL.

 

The two spent the rest of the day exploring Snowdin, Thomas teaching Papyrus about fire magic and Papyrus teaching Thomas how to turn people blue, they practiced and practiced, and after an hour of intense training and encouragement, both made some major breakthroughs, as Papyrus learned to cast his bones with fire magic! And Thomas learned how to not only turn people blue, but also how to pick them and other objects up!

 

The rest of the time they spent was with snowball fights, puzzle building, (Sans even getting involved in a few fierce Snowball matches!), and teaching each other about their home, with Thomas telling Papyrus all about the ruins, and Papyrus teaching Thomas all about Snowdin and the rest of the Underground.

 

After 8 hours had passed, the night arrived….with Papyrus and Thomas both exhausted. (Thomas and Sans actually having to carry a now passed out Papyrus to bed!)

 

Once they put Papyrus in bed, Sans spoke.

 

“you can stay here if you want….the couch is always up for grabs.” He grinned as Thomas turned to leave.

“Thanks….but I think I’ll stay at the Motel, I’ll see you two tomorrow, okay?” Thomas smiled as Sans gave a goodnight in response.

 

Before stopping at the motel, however, Thomas had something…or someone he had to speak to first……

 

Flowey was incredibly disappointed at what had happened….out of all the things that could have occurred….he chose to be all chummy with Papyrus?! How boring and stupid! He was beginning to lose faith in his brother….why wasn’t he more like Chara? Someone who would gladly go along with his plans! As Thomas approached, Floweys face formed into a snarl.

 

“You’re pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! Here I thought you would at least fight the stupid skeleton….but no…you instead choose to be his chum? Ha! That’s rich! Do you know what mom would say?!”

 

Thomas said nothing, just frowning at Flowey as his face began to change into Toriel’s.

 

“My child….Why would you want to be friends with these dangerous monsters?! Don’t you care about what happens to you?! I would care about you…..”

 

Flowey’s face then formed a huge, sadistic grin.

 

“If I wasn’t DEAD because of you!” He laughed as Thomas was getting angrier and angrier at Flowey, wondering why he wasn’t just attacking him? Was this just a game to the flower, or was it something else?

 

“If you’re gonna attack me…Then just do it already! Otherwise, I’m going to….!”

 

Thomas’s sentence was cut short as Flowey had struck him with a bullet, causing Thomas to grunt in pain as the Flower laughed, he then used a vine to grab Thomas’s leg, and drag him underground, away from Snowdin and back into the forest!  
  
Dirt flew everywhere as Thomas was pulled underground, he was starting to lose oxygen as dirty got in his hair, mouth, and nose!

 

Flowey then arrived at his destination, a small clearing full of trees and not a monster anywhere to be found….he flung Thomas out of the dirt and onto the ground with a resounding THUD, and began to extend his main stem to make himself 30 feet tall.

 

“Oh I swear….Right now I really want to kill you!” Flowey laughed as hundreds of bullets surrounded Thomas.

 

Fireballs and bullets crowded the air as Flowey laughed and laughed, he threw everything he had at Thomas! Whipping vines! Whizzing bullets! It was so much fun!

  
Thomas…In return, threw fireball after fireball at the flower, he had no time to think of a strategy, as Flowey just kept throwing attack after attack at him….he switch from defense to offense every minute as any opening Flowey presented him, he tried to take!

 

Flowey then switched up his fighting style, now forcing Thomas to constantly move! Attacks harassing him from all sides, Thomas now used his hands and feet, throwing lightning fast punches and kicks at the flower whenever he got close, forcing Flowey to also move from time to time!

 

Eventually, after an hour of running, ducking, punching, rolling, and throwing fireballs, Thomas began to become familiar with Flowey’s attack patterns, and changed up his form.

 

This time, he was on the offensive! Throwing 100’s of fireballs at Flowey every minute, forcing the demented little weed to use his vines and bullets as shields! Yelping every time Thomas got a hit in!  
  
Thomas then ran in closer to Flowey, still throwing hundreds of fireballs at him, once he got close enough he paused, held out his hand……

 

And almost immediately, Flowey’s massive figure hit the ground with a deafening thud!

 

Thomas had made Flowey blue, and forced him into hitting the ground! Causing a massive amount of damage to be dealt to his older brother!

 

“Don’t get up.” His little brother instructed, as he turned his back and ran out of the woods….Flowey still being held down by the blue attack! Only being released after Thomas was out of sight.

 

Flowey could have easily given chase to Thomas, and could have easily followed him back into Snowdin, but….he was spent, his magic reserves almost entirely used up, and his HP dangerously low….after healing himself, he sunk back into the ground, deciding that their fight would continue at a later time.

 

After about five minutes of running through the woods, Thomas eventually made it to the bridge across from Snowdin, he had successfully escaped that insane Flower, and had survived their encounter! He thanked his lucky stars that Papyrus taught him the blue attack, as without it…he might’ve had to kill his older brother.

 

And he didn’t want that, not until he had answers!

  
He eventually walked into the motel, where a friendly rabbit-looking monster, greeted him.

 

“Hey there, you for the night? Only 5G!”

 

After Thomas paid the fee, the manager showed him to his room, chatting his ear off about how strange it was to see a human around so many monsters.

 

“….And if you need anything, just call down! Have a pleasant night!” She said as she went back downstairs.

 

Thomas wasted no time getting into bed, as it had been at least two days since he last slept….he could feel his exhaustion catching up to him.

 

  
As he began to close his eyes, he thought about the adventure that he was about to partake on.

 

Two skeletons and a human were journeying to the capital, to find his dad. A monster who…for some reason, he never saw once as a child!

 

He wasn’t even sure if going on the adventure anymore….this underground, his home…..seemed so strange and foreign to him….Like something out of a dream! His mother….well…..she was his main motivation now, as he was responsible for her death, he had to make sure she didn’t die in vain! He was going to find his father, Asgore, king of the monsters! 

 

…Even if it meant he had to fight his way through everyone!

  
He lamented on his journey for a while, his new friends, Papyrus and Sans….would they be able to keep him safe from the others? Would Flowey try and harm them?! He wasn’t going to be bullied by a little flower!

 

 

Finally, after a few minutes of lamenting…..he closed his eyes, and got some well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I looked up skeleton puns for this chapter....leave me alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Also for anyone confused as to how the characters text is formatted when they speak, I have a little guide!
> 
>  
> 
> Papyrus: Italics
> 
> Sans: all lowercase
> 
> Thomas and Flowey (As well as all misc characters): Regular punctuation and text!
> 
>  
> 
> Also....If anything is confusing or doesn't make sense in the story by all means....Comment down below! I will try my best to answer any questions left by you guys!


End file.
